greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Druck
Druck ist die achte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Teddy präsentiert ihren Kollegen den Fall von Roy, dem Cristina das Leben gerettet hat. Während der Präsentation kommt dann für alle Ärzte ans Licht, dass Cristina ihren Job gekündigt hat, weil sie keine Ärztin mehr sein will. Niemand weiß jedoch warum. Die Ärzte sind total geschockt. Besonders Mark kann diese Neuigkeit nicht glauben und berichtet sofort Callie davon, die sich mit Liebeskummer im Bett verkrochen hat. Callie sucht Ablenkung und macht sich gleich auf den Weg zu Cristina. Diese tanzt gerade ausgelassen in ihrer neuen Wohnung, in der nur Umzugskartons stehen, weil Cristina keine Lust hat, auszupacken. Callie hat eine Idee: Cristina muss sich eine Deadline setzen. Sie beschließt, am Abend eine Einweihunsparty zu geben. Bis dahin muss die Wohnung eingerichtet sein. Callie berichtet, dass sie schon länger über einen neuen Haarschnitt nachdenkt und lässt sich kurzerhand von Cristina die Haare schneiden. Das geht natürlich gehörig schief und die beiden begeben sich schließlich in ein Shoppingcenter. Callie benötigt einen neuen Haarschnitt und Cristina Möbel für ihre Wohnung. Webber bestellt Teddy und Owen in den VIP-Flügel des Krankenhauses. Ein hochrangiger Politiker aus dem Mittleren Osten wurde mit schweren Herzproblemen eingeliefert. Die ganze Sache muss streng geheim gehalten werden. Das Sicherheitspersonal setzt die Ärzte massiv unter Druck. Bei der Arbeit am VIP-Patienten wird Teddy per SMS zu Cristinas Einweihungsparty eingeladen. Owen ist völlig überrascht, es stehen doch nicht mal Möbel in der Wohnung! Währenddessen wird der neue Kinderarzt Dr. Robert Stark begrüßt. Alex macht sich gleich unbeliebt, da er völlig verkatert zur Arbeit kommt - angeblich nach einem Party-Wochenende in Las Vegas. Die beiden transplantieren zusammen mit April einem Baby eine neue Leber. Das Organ ist allerdings durch die Schwellung zu groß und Dr. Stark entscheided, die Wunde offen zu lassen... Der VIP-Patient benötigt eine OP am Herz, sowie im Gehirn. Derek und Teddy operieren parallel. Es kommt zu Komplikationen sowie Spannungen zwischen den beiden Chirurgen, weil Derek Teddy die Schuld an Cristinas Kündigung gibt. Alex hat eine geniale Idee: Er will dem Baby mit der transplantierten Leber einen Tischtennisball einsetzen, um die Wunde zu verschließen. Dr. Stark will davon allerdings nichts hören. Später traut April ihren Ohren nicht, als Stark gegenüber Webber die Idee als seine eigene ausgibt. April hat Mitleid mit Alex und sucht ihn im Bereitschaftszimmer auf. Die beiden kommen sich näher... Callie und Cristina befinden sich unterdessen immer noch im Shoppingcenter. Cristina hat einfach so ein komplettes Zimmer gekauft, das noch heute geliefert wird. Während Callie frisiert wird, staunen die beiden über die Ruhe und den Frieden im Kaufhaus. Cristina ist völlig fasziniert, dass die Leute Zeit haben, sich einfach hinzusetzen und genüsslich eine Brezel zu essen. Jackson ist frustriert: Er denkt, niemand möchte ihn in seinem Team haben. Schließlich kann er Bailey überreden und darf ihr assistieren. Doch der Zustand der Patientin verschlechtert sich plötzlich und Jackson muss allein operieren, da Bailey noch im OP ist. Bailey hat Vertrauen, Jackson soll sein Selbstvertrauen stärken. Doch das hat den gegenteiligen Effekt... Am Abend sind alle auf Cristinas Einweihungsparty - außer Cristina selbst. Die hat sich mit Derek auf dem Dach verkrochen und unterhält sich mit ihm über Wohnungseinrichtung und Hausbau, nachdem Derek ihr gesagt hat, dass die anderen sie unbedingt überzeugen wollen, ins Krankenhaus zurückzukehren. Callie steht ohne Bleibe da, sie hat ihre Wohnung neu vermietet. Sie bittet Mark bei ihm einziehen zu dürfen. Mark hat natürlich nichts dagegen. Die Situation auf der Party eskaliert, als Jackson erfährt, was Alex mit April gemacht hat. Er schlägt Alex zu Boden. Dieser wird dann von Meredith 'behandelt' und gesteht ihr, wo er eigentlich am Wochenende war... Inhalt Musik *'Gone Man' von'' Eels'' *'Dead Disco' von Metric *'Dreamer' von K'naan *'Shouldn't Have Loved' von Azure Ray *'Could It Be '''von ''Mackintosh Braun *'Sing Me to Sleep' von Fran Healy Feat. Neko Case Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Something's Gotta Give'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Sammy Davis, Jr.. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew als Dr.April Kepner Trivia *Die ist die erste Episode, in der Jessica Capshaw nicht zu sehen ist, seit Arizona ein Hauptcharakter wurde. Intro Der Körper eines Menschen steht unter einem enormen Druck. Sein Blutdruck zeigt an, mit welcher Kraft das Blut in die Aorta gepresst wird. Es ist wichtig diesen Druck zu regulieren. Niedriger oder nicht ausreichender Druck kann zu Schwäche oder Versagen führen. Aber die wirklichen Probleme entstehen erst, wenn der Druck zu hoch wird. Wenn der Druck immer weiter steigt, muss man die Sache genauer untersuchen, denn das ist der beste Hinweis darauf, dass etwas fürchterlich schief läuft. Outro Jedes System, das unter Druck steht, braucht ein Überdruckventil. Es muss einen Weg geben, den Stress zu reduzieren, die Spannung abzubauen, bevor man es nicht mehr aushalten kann. Es muss einen Weg geben, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Denn wenn der Druck keinen Weg nach draußen hat, bahnt er sich einen und die Sache explodiert. Der Druck, unter den wir uns selber setzen, ist am schwersten zu ertragen. Der Druck, besser zu sein, als wir es sind. Der Druck, ein besserer Mensch zu sein, als wir es uns zutrauen. Er lässt nie, niemals nach, er wird immer größer und größer und größer. Zitate *Teddy: Sie hat gekündigt. Sie ist nicht mehr bei uns. *Mark: Sekunde mal. Sie hat was?? *Teddy: Dr. Yang hatte ihr Vorgehen mit Dr. McQueen abgestimmt. Er war auch der Meinung, dass es sich um die beste Möglichkeit... *Mark: Moment, Sekunde. Yang arbeitet nicht mehr bei uns?? *Derek: Checkst du gar nichts mit? *Mark: Ich hör erst jetzt davon. Was war los? *Owen: Sie hat bei Dr. Webber gekündigt. *Mark: Richard! *Teddy: Können wir die Präsentation beenden und dann... *Derek: Ich hab 'ne Frage! Können Sie Ihre Entscheidung, Dr. Yang die Behandlung zu überlassen, rechtfertigen? *Teddy: Wie bitte? *Mark: Sie hat doch nicht richtig gekündigt, oder? Grey! (alle drehen sich um und starren Meredith an) ''Ihr seid wie Zwillinge. Was hat sie gesagt? *Meredith: Ähmm, sie hat mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen. Hört auf mich anzustarren! Da vorne ist die Show! *Mark: Weiß Torres denn etwas darüber? Ich ruf Torres an. *Callie: ''(kommt in Cristinas Wohnung, wo Cristina mit Kopfhörern im Ohr tanzt) ''Hallo? Cristina? Oh hey! Hallo! HALLO!! Haaaaallooooooooooo!!!! *Cristina: ''(nimmt die Kopfhörer raus) ''Was machst du hier? *Callie: Ich hab frei bis nächste Woche. *Cristina: Es stimm also? Ihr habt Schluss gemacht? Sie ist in Afrika? *Callie: Okay, Sloan hat mir gesagt, du hast gekündigt. *''Cristina steckt sich die Kopfhörer wieder rein und tanzt weiter *Callie: Hey!! Was machst du da?? *Cristina: Ich tanze. Geh weg!! *Callie: Also das ist echt verwirrend! Hey, Stopp!! *Cristina: Hör zu: Ich hab ausgepackt, aber ich fand es blöd! Was machst du? *Callie: Was meinst du? *Cristina: Du hast 'ne freie Woche und keine Freundin, die dir sagt, du musst nach Afrika. Du bist frei und ungebunden. Die Welt gehört dir! Mach was draus! *Callie: Ich versuch's ja. Ich wollte mir die Haare schneiden lassen, mal 'ne radikale Veränderung. Aber dann dachte ich: Hmm, besser keine radikalen Schritte, kurz nachdem mir eine blonde Frau einfach das Herz rausgerissen hat und darauf rumgetrampelt ist. (Cristina schneidet ihr die Haare ab) ''WAS?? OH MEIN GOTT!! WAS MACHST DU DA?? *Cristina: Hahahaha... *Callie: Bist du verrückt??? *Cristina: Seien wir verrückt!! Hahahaha... *Callie: Oh mein Gott. *Callie: ''(Cristina schneidet ihr die Haare) ''Wie sieht's aus? Kann ich's sehen? *Cristina: Fantastisch. Klappe!! *Callie: Okay. Hey, weißt du was du machen musst, um hier fertig zu werden? Gib doch einfach 'ne Enweihungsparty! Gib dir selber 'ne Deadline! *Cristina: Oh mein Gott, natürlich! Ne Einweihungsparty! Ja, das mach ich!! *Callie: (Guckt in den Spiegel) ''Oh mein Gott. Nein!!! *Cristina: Heute! SMS an alle!! *Callie: NEIN!! *Cristina: Doch! Ich hab die Kohle und nix zu tun! *Callie: Hey, das ist nicht das, was ich wollte! Ich seh nicht ganz gesund aus! Ich glaube du kannst das gar nicht!! *Cristina: Ich brauche Möbel. *Callie: Schau mich an!!! *Cristina: Ja, ich war auch irgendwie überrascht... *Callie: Cristina!! *Cristina: Lass uns einkaufen gehen! Du mit Hut. *Callie: Ähm, wie kannst du das nicht mit Meredith besprechen? Sie ist deine beste Freundin! *Cristina: Oh, 'ne super Lampe! *Callie: Du kannst dich nicht einfach von ihr zurückziehen. So tun als wär's nie 'ne Beziehung gewesen. Ich meine es geht, aber dann bist du ein herzloses, seelenloses Monster, das ich wohl doch nicht richtig kannte. *Cristina: Mit Rollen an den Schuhen. *Callie: Ochh, wie konnt ich das nur gut finden? Ich war früher viel cooler. Ich war jedenfalls als Single cooler! *Cristina: Du warst selten Single. *Callie: Hahahaha, ich weiß, schon klar. Es ist doch toll, ein bisschen Zeit für mich zu haben! ''(Sieht sich selbst im Spiegel) ''Ach, okay, ich dachte wir gehen zum Frisör!! *Cristina: Danach! Jetzt bin ich dran! *Verkäufer: Kann ich was für Sie tun? *Cristina: Ja, ich nehme dann das! *Verkäufer: Das Sofa? *Cristina: Das Zimmer. Und zwar alles. Ich nehm's. Sie liefern auch am gleichen Tag? ''(Verkäufer nickt) ''Toll! *Callie: Hmm, ich will was Abgefahrenes, okay? Etwas Gefährliches, unvorhersehbar! *Frisör: Oh, haben Sie ein Foto dabei? *Callie: Ist mehr so ein Gefühl. *Cristina: Was tun die den ganzen Tag, die Shoppingcenter-Menschen? Sieh sie dir an! Die bewegen sich alle so langsam. Das ist flanieren!! Sieh doch! *Callie: Ich kann den Kopf nicht bewegen. *Cristina: Können die immer nur essen und irgendwas kaufen und über ihre Trennungen meckern? *Frisör: Jaa! *Cristina: Fantastisch, seht euch das an! Die isst jetzt einfach 'ne Brezel!! Und sonst tut die nichts! *Callie: Du wirst also auch so 'n Einkaufscenter-Mensch? Shoppen und essen? *Cristina: Das Yoghurt-Eis ist gut. *Callie: Ich mein's ernst. *Cristina: Ich hol mir 'ne Brezel! *Mark: Herzlich Willkommen! Wein auf dem Tisch, Bier im Kühlschrank! *Owen: Ich hab 'n Kühschrank?? *Mark: Und äh, jetzt wird der junge Mann, der hier wirklich wohnt, es übernehmen, die Gäste zu begrüßen. *Meredith: Wo ist Cristina? *Mark: Hab sie nicht gesehen. Etwas unhöflich. Torres könnt's wissen, Moment! Callie, hat Yang gesagt, wo sie... *Callie: Ohh, kann ich bei dir einziehen? *Mark: Du willst dich über Arizona hinwegtrösten! *Callie: Hahaha, so ein Quatsch! Das doch nicht! Nur bis ich den Untermieter in meiner Wohnung loswerde. Ich fange wieder ganz neu an und ich... Und ich will's nicht alleine tun! Können wir nicht zusammen alleine sein? Das ist doch besser als Paar-Single zu sein. *Mark: Soll das 'n Rätsel sein? *Callie: Nein, ich bin betrunken! Komm schon, kann ich? *Mark: Na klar. *Callie: Yeah! *Mark: Die Frisur ist heiß! *Callie: Na klar!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode